Capacitive energy storage devices may be assembled into component packages. Typically, such capacitors are constructed by forming a vertically-stacked sandwich comprising several layers of horizontal conductive plates and a dielectric material. The amount of capacitance provided typically increases in direct proportion to the horizontal plate area.
Modern circuitry designs emphasize increased functionality at higher clock speeds. Bypass capacitors may thus be called upon to provide a power supply smoothing function using increased amounts of capacitance. However, the increased horizontal plate area required may be at odds with an engineering emphasis on smaller device packaging, including the increased horizontal circuit area required to accommodate larger bypass capacitors.